1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method to simultaneously press keyboard keys of different keyboards mechanically.
2. Description of Related Art
There are computer applications that involve multiple computers and require pressing the same key of different keyboards simultaneously, such as an ENTER key. Conventionally, this task of pressing the same key simultaneously for different keyboards has been accomplished manually. An alternative solution is desired.
One aspect of the invention resides in an apparatus and method of simultaneously pressing different keyboard keys mechanically. The apparatus includes a displacement mechanism that is held by a main carrier that may slide back and forth along an elevated track. The displacement mechanism holds a further track. Further carriers may slide back and forth to desired positions along the further track. Each further carrier holds a rod, whose position relative to the respective further carrier is adjustable. Each rod has an end that constitutes a pressing surface. The displacement mechanism includes a plunger that may be manually pressed against spring bias to lower the further track and thereby the further carriers and the further rods. By doing so, the pressing surfaces of the rods may press against keys of different keyboards that are in alignment beneath the pressing surfaces. Once the manual pressing force is released, the spring bias exerts a force that returns the plunger to its original position, which lifts the further track and thereby lifts the further carriers and the rods. The pressing surfaces thereby lift so that the depressed keys may resiliently return to their original position on their own.